


He Hugs and Kills

by writerseventeen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerseventeen/pseuds/writerseventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it in short terms: Peter thinks Wade's hot when he fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hugs and Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I know we all love Wade's sense of humor and jokes about tacos and Peter's ass but honestly I don't think Wade gets enough credit for his combat training and mad skillz. (i'm sorry i used the 'z' but i'm also not sorry) I think it's always somewhat glossed over but it's one of my favorite things about him so that is what motivated this fic today. Enjoy!!!

To put it in short terms: Peter thinks Wade’s hot when he fights.

 

It’s not just the skin tight spandex that stretch and pull over that gloriously toned body, leaving nothing to the imagination because Wade Wilson was fucking cut.

 

Anyone who had eyes could see it. The impressive figure Wade wore was impossible to ignore in that tight of a suit. The older man was a good foot taller than Peter, with a long neck and broad shoulders but not bulky broad, strong broad. His arms were gloriously muscled, with wide biceps and strong forearms that could easily scoop up Peter whenever the mercenary felt like surprising him.

 

The broadness of his upper body was offset by his narrow, toned waist which Peter knew hid a set of clearly defined abdominal muscles. And his back, Jesus Christ, was perfectly sculpted. Wade had prominent shoulder blades that shifted enticingly under his suit whenever he moved his arms. The distinct line of his spine traveled down his back, separating the two columns of muscle there, and stretched from the nape of his neck all the way to the small of his back, where Peter liked to place his hands during hugs or sex.

 

And Wade’s ass, honestly, it was probably bigger than Peter’s. He could hardly hold it all in both hands.

 

But it’s not just the way Wade looks… It’s the way Wade _becomes_ Deadpool. He transforms so seamlessly into a haughty, ruthless, and undeniably skilled predator in a blink of an eye. The very air feels different once Wade gets serious.

 

He cracks inappropriate jokes and laughs good naturedly at his enemies’ initial attempts to belittle him, some kind of twisted foreplay that Wade enjoys partaking in. Apparently people like to underestimate Wade which is a horrible mistake on their parts.

 

However, the mercenary prefers to be underestimated just so he can prove just how fucking wrong they are a minute later when the biting cold steel of his katana is pressed against their quivering throats.

 

Okay, don’t get Peter wrong, Wade _is_ funny and dorky and seemingly immature at times but when it comes to fighting, Wade knows his fucking shit. Peter had always been secretly intrigued by the sheer level of ability Wade possesses in the art of combat. In fact, one time he had put aside his pride and asked him about it, atop the rooftop of some seedy apartment complex.

 

“Do you have to clean the blood of your swords right next to me?” asked Peter, eyeing the fresh blood covering the smooth steel, blurring his reflection. He felt his stomach lurch a bit.

 

Wade just gave him a long look, the white eyes of his mask staring at him dully.

 

“ _Katanas_ , sorry my bad,” relented Peter, rolling his eyes under the mask.

 

“There we go! And to answer your question, yes I do have to clean my katanas right in front of you,” answered Wade simply, pulling a blue washcloth seemingly out of his ass, to begin scrubbing off the offending red residue staining his signature blades.

 

“Did you kill someone with those?”

 

Peter knew the answer would be yes because it always is, but then again he always holds a shred of hope.

 

And of course Peter had tried to stop Wade from killing people, at first, but as time went on- Spiderman became numb to worse things than killing. Nowadays Wade only ‘un-alived’ the bad guys so Peter had chosen to back off a little bit, albeit bitterly.

 

“Course I did. What else would I do with these things? Also a boys gotta’ eat, the only way I was getting paid was if I un-alived them so,”

 

“Why do you fight with those things anyways? Aren’t they kind of, I dunno outdated?”

 

Wade gasped overdramatically and slapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

 

“Don’t say that right in front of them. They’re sensitive Petey, Gosh. They’ve been through a lot.”

 

“Oh right, sorry Wades’ katanas,” apologized Peter in an amused tone.

 

“They’ll forgive you because it’s your first offense. But this is the only warning you get, if you insult them again… neither of them will ever forgive you, ever.”

 

“Cross my heart,” responded Peter drawing an ‘x’ over his heart, “I’ll never insult them again. But seriously Wade, why do you use them?”

 

“Hm, you’re curious tonight. I guess I just like them. They’re sharp and quick like me. Also, when I was an upstanding serviceman, I liked to train with these the most and they just kind of stuck with me I guess. They have a special place in my heart,” sighed Wade, rubbing a gloved hand tenderly down the leather binded handle.

 

“Is that where you learned how to fight? When you were in the military?” asked Peter, genuinely curious.

 

“Sure. I mean that’s where I learned to fight- fight but I’ve been fighting my entire life Petey.”

 

Peter was positive there were some negative implications attached to that statement, but he decided not to push it. Wade could shut down fast when talking about his past.

 

“I’m not like you baby boy who just woke up one day and could fight with his eyes closed.”

 

“I still like to see Wade. Vision is helpful in the grand scheme of things.”

 

“Yeah I guess, but it’s the least important sense in my opinion. If you’re wondering why I know that it’s because I can fight with my eyes closed too,” declared Wade poking Peter’s side.

 

“Really? Can you?” teased Peter, looking at him disbelievingly. 

 

“You sound skeptical and I do not appreciate it. Of course I can. Nighttime combat was part of my very extensive combat training Spidey,” said the mercenary, nearly bragging.

 

“Extensive?”

 

“Oh yes, six hours a day hand to hand combat training then-,” paused Wade thinking hard,  “Six and a half hours of weapons training. Then again, I was an abnormally fast learner with weapons of any kind. I became an expert real fast in most fields. Knives, guns, swords, bombs you name it and I know it. But in my opinion, bombs are stupid because they blow up everything before you even get in the action. They’re a cowardly thing.”

 

“Well I don’t use bombs so don’t worry about it. And that’s actually kind of impressive Wade,” commented Peter.

 

To be honest, Wade’s expertise with all things combat was very impressive to Peter and kind of hot. Even more so, the guy had to be only in his early- mid thirties and he’s already a master? Yeah it’s impressive… and hot.

 

“You think?” asked Wade confusedly, raising an eyebrow under the mask.

 

“Yeah I mean, most people dedicate their entire lives to one weapon or fighting style but you… you can do it all.”

 

“Mm, not really, you see most people approach combat in a very conservative way. People who practice years with one weapon or one fighting style are sure to get killed in real battle.”

 

Wade paused for a moment, intricately spinning his katanas casually in his hands. Then he slowly reached behind him to sheathe the blades back into their respective holsters. The action produced a long sleek grinding sound as they slipped back into place.

 

“People that train for one thing carry specific directions in their minds on how to move, how to duck, how to jump…  They ignore the very law of combat: its unpredictability. And no matter how practiced those people are; there’s no practiced fighting Spidey there’s just fighting.”

 

“That- was very- real Wade,” uttered Peter. He didn’t think Wade could be so wise or serious about something?

 

“Woah, yeah it was don’t know where that came from. Anyways tell me about your day webbing criminals to walls Petey!”

 

So Peter had complete confidence in Wade to rescue him from the chair he was currently binded to. The whole capture was very cliché on the villains’ parts; Peter was out on patrol when he heard a girl scream and swung into an alleyway ready to beat up the offending thugs, which is exactly when the girl pulled a blow dart from behind her back and shot Peter in the neck with it.

 

When Peter awoke, he found that he couldn’t break out of the ropes confining him. Whatever they had drugged him with was pretty damn strong and was inhibiting his powers. Even if he did manage to break free he knew his movements would be sloppy and slow and would probably end up with him getting re- drugged.  Peter knew he had to let Wade do all the work this time, when he showed up of course.

 

Letting Wade save him wasn’t the worst thing, besides it was always fun to watch Wade slip into his deadly, mercenary persona. And maybe, just maybe, Peter liked when Wade got protective over him…

 

Two gunshots snapped Peter out of his day dreamy haze. The two men previously standing right beside Peter had dropped to the floor. The thugs infront of Peter swung around, alarmed and nervous; they hastily began shooting into the open air above them and in-front of them. Metal bullets clanged deafeningly off the steel supports of the ceiling and ammo was wasted on an invisible enemy.

 

“What the fuck was that?” asked thug with a beanie to thug with a baseball cap.

 

“Me! It was me!” responded Wade enthusiastically from overhead.

 

Peter chuckled through his gag. Wade was sprawled out suggestively over a ceiling beam, a small handgun twirling around his pinky finger.

 

“It’s fucking Deadpool!”

 

Immediately, the thugs began rapidly shooting at where Wade had once been. Idiots, thought Peter deliriously, Wade had already moved.

 

When the firing stopped, the thugs looked up at the ceiling unsure.

 

“Did we get him?”

 

“Think so.”

 

“Think we blew him to pieces. That guy’s a real amateur.”

 

“That’s what I heard.”

 

“Ouch, I’m hurt boys,” spoke Wade suddenly, elbow resting casually against thug with a beanie’s shoulder. The thug actually yelped when he turned his head to see Deadpool right next to him.

 

All of the thugs jumped and began cocking their guns.

 

“Jesus Christ! Shoot him!”

 

Before the closest thug could get a shot out, Wade unsheathed his katanas and swung them swiftly through the thug with a beanie’s midsection. He used the body as a shield temporarily, letting the thugs’ cartridges empty into their once alive associate.

 

When the second thug reached down to re-cock his gun, Wade kicked the speared body off his blades and sent it flying into the un-expecting thug, toppling him over with its weight.

 

Then with lightning speed Wade un-holstered one of his hand guns and fired three precise shots into the palms of the thugs’ hands, sending their guns clattering to the floor.  Each man began groaning in pain, clutching desperately at their wounded hands. Wade blew the smoke off the top of his gun’s barrel, satisfied, before re-sheathing it in the holster on his upper thigh.

 

Peter didn’t think that was hot… he fucking didn’t okay?

 

“I’m going to give you boys a chance to um keep your lives,” announced Wade to the seething criminals.

 

“Normally I would’ve killed all of you in quick succession as soon as I got here, which was about four minutes ago. Except, Spidey here is trying to turn me into a good person so! Basically you have two options: number one you kindly ask me to un-alive you right here, right now or number two you try to kill me, fail, and then I break every bone in your bodies’ for kidnapping my baby boy. So which one will it be?”

 

Peter felt his face flush at Wade’s possessive threat. It was totally embarrassing that Wade called him ‘his’ baby boy all the time but then again, Peter had never asked him to stop.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you up Deadpool!” shouted one of the thugs, running up to Wade with his fist high in the air.

 

“When exactly? I have a hair appointment at-,”

 

The thug swung hard at Wade’s head, missing miserably. Wade had seen the strike coming from fourteen miles away. He dodged easily then grabbed the thugs’ arm and twisted it over his head, a loud snap rolled throughout the warehouse and Peter winced.

 

And just because he could, Wade held onto the broken limb as he moved behind the unlucky man, twisting the arm into a painful position.

 

Wade then gripped the side of the thugs’ head and forced it back down against his awaiting knee, the man was unconscious before he hit the ground.

 

“Ok, next?” asked Wade politely, unsheathing his katanas slowly so the thugs could catch their terrified expressions in the sharpened steel.

 

Wade’s eyes narrowed menacingly under the red mask and Peter knew he was smirking under there.

 

“Uhh, look dude, we don’t want any trouble. We won’t do it again, we’re sorry for messing with Spiderman,”

 

“Oh wow, really? You’re actually sorry?” questioned Wade, dropping his katanas against his sides.

 

“Yep, totally sorry won’t happen ever again,” apologized one of the thugs, letting his guard drop momentarily.

 

“Aw, that’s etiquette right there.”

 

“Yeah so you gonna let us go?”

 

“Not a fucking chance,”

 

The thugs’ eyes widened for a second before Wade sent his katana flying right between the reaming two thugs’ eyes with remarkable precision.

 

“Wow, two in one. Great deal huh Spidey?”

 

Peter nodded slowly from the chair.

 

Wade approached him quickly and pulled out a small knife to begin cutting away at the ropes binding him. He felt unable to move. Wade had just killed seven people for him.

 

“Are you hurt?” asked Wade concerned, stretching his arms over Peter’s body to cut away at the rope behind his chest.

 

Peter inhaled deeply through his nose as Wade’s muscled torso leaned closely towards his face. The makeshift gag made it so he couldn’t speak much.

 

“Hey, Petey, answer me, are you hurt?” repeated Wade.

 

He squatted down in-front of the younger man, resting both hands on the sides of Peter’s face and began rubbing soothing circles there with his gloved hands.

 

“Nod yes or no Petey,”

 

And fuck Wade’s voice did that thing where it would drop two or three octaves and make Peter’s pulse hump and stomach tingle.

 

Peter nodded unconsciously and Wade smiled before tenderly untying the cloth gag from around his mouth. As soon as it fell off, Peter inhaled deeply.

 

“Fuck Wade,” gasped Peter, leaning forward to catch his breath.

 

Peter reached out to stabilize himself onto the taller man’s shoulders, chest heaving slightly. Wade was still squatted between his legs, one of his arms was possessively gripping the side of Peter’s waist while the other rested firmly against his outer thigh. Peter looked down at Wade’s masked face staring up at him, worry crossing his features.

 

“Wade you just-,”

 

“Yeah baby?”

 

“You just- killed-,”

 

“I know I did and I’m sorry if that upsets you. I tried not to but then I thought if I let them go they would try to hurt you again and I couldn’t have that Petey, I just couldn’t.”

 

“You killed seven men… over me.”

 

“I did and I would do it over and over again to protect you.”

 

Wade scooped one of Peter’s hands into his, clutching it tightly before bringing it to his mouth and kissing the knuckles there softly.

 

“Baby please I’m sorry but I didn’t have any other choice,”

 

Peter probably should’ve been mad that Wade killed for him of all people but it struck something deep inside of Peter that made something warm swell up in his chest. Maybe it was the extent to Wade was willing to go for Peter’s safety that made Peter so grateful. He hadn’t had really anyone that cared about his safety for quite some time. It was usually the other way around with civilians relying on Spiderman to protect them while not giving a rat’s ass about _his_ well-being.

 

He was so fucking grateful for Wade always being there to care for him and protect him because everyone needs someone like that, superhero or not.

 

Peter found himself scrabbling at Wade’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer while mumbling his thoughts incoherently out loud. It must’ve been the drugs still.

 

Wade rose hesitantly, hands rubbing soothingly against Peter’s sides.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Petey. I’m right here okay? I should probably take you to the Avengers tower see if they can flush out the poision.”

 

“Wade just let me-,”

 

Peter wound his arms suddenly around the taller man’s neck, pulling him flush against his chest. Wade had to throw his arms out and grip the sides of the chair to prevent both of them from toppling over.

 

Peter’s head was swimming with the warmth of Wade’s body pressed up against him. His acute senses were flooding back and he could feel the rapid beat of Wade’s heart and the adrenaline thrumming through him.

 

Without further warning, Peter quickly tugged up the bottom part of Wade’s mask before searing their mouths together. Wade gasped in surprise before reaching underneath Peter’s ass and picking him up with ease. Peter wound his legs around the taller man’s waist, locking his ankles behind the small of Wade’s back.

 

It was hardly kissing. Peter’s mouth was pressed so firmly against the other man’s lips and he was holding Wade’s head perfectly in place with his super strength so Wade was pretty much immobile. The older man squeezed Peter’s ass firmly, fingertips digging roughly into the meaty flesh, to demonstrate his dissatisfaction.

 

Peter was pressing himself so tightly against Wade’s body, he wanted to feel smothered by him, completely shielded and covered by him from the rest of the world. He could feel every warm, solid muscle of Wade’s torso tight against his and could feel the burning warmth of his skin beneath the suit. He wanted so badly to feel every inch of Wade’s bare body against his.

 

Peter released the grip he had on Wade’s head who pulled back to look incredulously up at the Spider in his arms.

 

“Shit,” panted Wade against Peter’s swollen red lips. He gave Peter’s ass another squeeze and Peter gasped in Wade's arms, writhing hotly above him. “Where did this come from? Thought you were mad at me,” whispered Wade against the younger man’s neck, sucking a mark above his pulse. 

 

“You’re- you’re hot when you fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!! Might continue on with post battle adrenaline sex... if that's something you want to read!! Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
